Colgante
by AquaHonda
Summary: AU Francis se diríge a las nuevas islas para, por órdenes del rey, conquistarlas y que esas tierras sean de Francia, cuando conoce a alguien muy especial. Oneshot. FraSey. Regalo para Yess.


Bonjour~ Hoy vengo a traer una pequeña aportación de una pareja de esas que no se nada de ella pero escribo igual o3o

espero que os guste mucho ^.^ y así aviso para deciros que acepto pedidos~

(si puede estar Iggy me haríais un gran favor, pero me gustan todas las parejas habidas y por haber, así que no me importa :D).

**Disclamer:** Hetalia no es mío, si así fuera no pararía de escribir fics xD pero es de Himaruya Hidekaz-sama owo.

**Warning:** Muerte de varias personas no muy importantes para la historia.

**Pareja:** FraSey (FranciaXSeychelles)

aunque no me guste mucho, creo que es muy bonita~

**Dedicatoria:** A mi querida amiga Yess, feliz cumpleaños :D

Bueno, aquí tenéis el fic~

* * *

**_..._**

**_Colgante_**

Los barcos del Imperio francés se dirigía a unas islas muy distantes de su tierra, aún desconocidas para ellos. Francis, el capitán de aquella tripulación, miraba fijamente al horizonte, intentando identificar la situación de las islas que estaban tan perdidas en el océano.  
Parecían pequeñas hojas que flotaban por un precioso río, igual de exuberantes y hermosas. Aun siendo ya encontradas por los portugueses tiempo atrás, no se veía ninguna bandera ondeando en señal de haber sido colonizada, solamente se veían mover los árboles de un lado a otro por la fuerza del viento. A lo lejos, se podían distinguir algunas chavolas hechas con hojas y madera, apenas superaban las diez casas. El resto era todo pastos descuidados y preciosas playas con arena brillante y clara.

Francis Bonnefoy era apenas un muchacho francés de veinte años que había sido asignado a comandar esa misión gracias a la fortuna que tenía su familia, que estaba en estrecha relación con la realeza, dándole un gran prestigio tanto económico como social.  
Pero ese no era la razón por la cual se había aventurado a esa misión. Desde siempre había querido explorar nuevos mundos, conocer cada rincón del mundo como la palma de su mano.

- Monsieur Bonnefoy, zarparemos en apenas unos minutos. -informó uno de los marineros.  
- Preparad vuestras armas antes de llegar a la costa. No las uséis hasta que yo lo ordene y no os confiéis del enemigo. ¿Está claro?  
- Sí, mi capitán. -respondió, antes de irse para avisar a los demás tripulantes.

Cada vez más cerca, podían verse que llegaban lugareños para saber lo que pasaba, impacientes para ver lo que pasaría, sin saber que su final llegaría más rápido de lo que pensaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En cuestión de minutos, los fracoparlantes desembarcaron en la extraña isla. Al hacerlo, los nativos que se encontraban en la costa, los miraban con sorpresa y miedo, diciendo palabras inteligibles en su lengua vernácula. Rápidamente dio un paso un paso al frente el que parecía ser el jefe de la tribu, pues llevaba una especie de manto de pieles lujosas a la espalda.  
El jefe estaba a punto de hablar, cuando aparecieron de los alrededores uno grupo de occidentales, con pintas de piratas que, sin dudarlo, se dirigieron al capitán de la brigada y les preguntó:

-¿¡Se puede saber que hacéis aquí, frenchies!? Creo que no entendéis que nosotros-  
-Con permiso, monsieur. -le interrumpió Francis, con aire de indiferencia- Por orden de nuestro honorable rey Luis XV de Francia y su mujer, Madame María, hemos venido a colonizar estas islas para que formen parte del glorioso Imperio francés.  
-¿Pero no deberíais estar peleando con vuestro archienemigo, Gran Bretaña? Por lo que tengo oído habéis empezada una guerra y-

En ese momento, el francés había clavado su espada de marfil en la garganta del hombre. Su cara empezó a ponerse de colores cada vez más pálidos mientras un gran chorro de sangre manaba desde la herida. Finalmente con gran aflicción, se fue cayendo lentamente hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, acabando con su estremecedora existencia.  
Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. En unos segundos, ya todos sus compañeros, llevados por la rabia y el respeto hacia su líder, empezaron a luchar contra los nuevos invasores, quienes velozmente contraatacaron por su gloria y protección.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La batalla duró apenas unos minutos y, aunque había sido entre los franceses y los piratas, alguno de los indígenas también había sido golpeado brutalmente al encontrarse en medio de la pelea.  
Al final, la victoria fue para los franceses que, después de derrotar a sus enemigos, empezaron a intentar entenderse con los habitantes de allá, dirigiéndose a su pequeña aldea para robarles sus objetos de valor, sus tierras de cultivo, casas y demás partes de la isla y ganancias, explicándoles que ahora todo eso era propiedad de su nuevo país dueño, Francia y por consecuencia, tendrían que aceptar todas sus órdenes y deseos. A regañadientes aceptaron las propuestas, ya que si no lo hacían eran rápida y dolorosamente asesinados.

A Francis, que no le gustaban nada ese tipo de situaciones, ya que lo consideraba degradante e inmoral que le quitaran a los pobres aldeanos lo que, con trabajo, habían hecho ellos; decidió dar una vuelta por la isla para inspeccionar sus rincones ocultos, intentando así serenarse e intentar limpiar su alma y conciencia por lo que acababa de hacer.  
Paseó por la exuberante maleza, donde se encontraban plantas exóticas que no había visto nunca. En cuestión de minutos, el rubio no sabía donde se encontraba ni como salir de allí. Desesperado, cruzó la galería de árboles y plantas hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo, con peces cristalinos en su interior.  
Para su sorpresa, una pequeña niña de pelo largo y negro y tez oscura estaba metida en él, jugando con el agua e intentando coger los peces del interior. En ese momento, la niña también se fijó en el europeo y, sin perder su sonrisa, salió del agua para recibir al extraño con un abrazo.

Francis no podía comprender tal reacción y, después de los largos instantes abrazados, la pequeña se dirigió a una pequeña roca donde tenía su ropa, veraniega y desgastada; y empezó a ponérsela. Al acabar se dirigió al francés para darle un pequeño colgante con una flor hermosa adornándolo.

-Merci - agradeció el ojiazul, cogiéndolo con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te llamas, mademoiselle?

La pequeña le miró extrañada y, empezó a decir algunas palabras en un extraño idioma, pero finalmente negó la cabeza en señal de no comprender nada.

-¿No tienes ningún nombre? ¿Acaso no tienes padres ni nadie que te cuide? -la pelinegra volvió a negar la cabeza- ¿Y como querrías llamarte, entonces?  
-S-Sesel. -respondió, mientras le miraba tímidamente.  
-Está bien, Sesel. -dijo, mientras cogía su mano- Vendrás con nosotros a Francia para no estar sola, y tendrás una gran casa para jugar, además de muchos nuevos amigos y juguetes nuevos. ¿Qué te parece, quieres venir conmigo?

Tardó unos instantes en responder, mientras miraba su único hogar en el mundo hasta que, mirando al occidental fijamente, asintió con la cabeza, cogiendo su mano y yendo con su nuevo tutor a junto la tripulación para llegar a su nueva casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Diez años más tarde, la pequeña Sesel se había hecho una mujercita hecha y derecha. Ya había aprendido el francés perfectamente y sabía inglés y español con fluidez, gracias a la educación que había recibido. También se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Su pelo largo había crecido hasta que había llegado a la mitad de la espalda. Seguía igual de precioso como el primer día, recogido por dos trenzas, las cuales le favorecían de gran sobremanera. Vestía lujosos vestidos de alta cuna y, con su piel oscura y cálida hacía que un gran número de hombres cayeran a sus pies, pero ella los rechazaba a todos y cada uno de ellos.  
El señor Francis había estado ausente durante varios años por causa de las guerras que sufría Francia, pero ya había vuelto a casa hacía apenas unos meses.

- Monsieur Francis -dijo Sesel, al entrar en su habitación- Q-querría decirle una cosa importante...  
- No hace falta tanta cortesía, Sesel. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. -fue hacia ella, con aspecto preocupado- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?  
- N-no, solo quería decirle... -la pelinegra no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, por vergüenza, pero finalmente consiguió el valor necesario para mirarle a la cara, aunque estuviera toda colorada- Y-Yo t-te amo, monsieur Francis. N-no podría vivir ni antes ni ahora aquí si no fuera por usted. -bajó rápidamente su mirada, aún más colorada que antes e hizo un ademán para dejar la sala.  
-Sesel... -dijo, agarrando su mano para que no se marchara- Yo también te he amado, todo este tiempo. -de su pecho sustrajo un colgante con una flor marchitada por el tiempo, pero aún seguía hermosa- Desde que te encontré, en las Islas Seychelles, sabía que estaría contigo el resto de mi vida, protegiéndote y cuidándote para que seas feliz.

La joven rompió a llorar de alegría, mientras el francés la miraba con una sonrisa dulce, abrazándola para sí, hasta que, finalmente, sellaron todo con un mágico beso.

* * *

**...**

**Información:** Antes de ser invadida por los franceses en 1756, las islas de Seychelles estaban ocupadas por piratas y portugueses que hacían sus viajes a Oriente. Francia se dirigió a conquistarlas, aunque se había visto involucrada por Gran Bretaña en la Guerra de los siete años, la cual tenía como objetivo saber quien de los dos países era capaz de ganar y abarcar más territorios (palabra de la wikipedia -w-).

_Monsieur:_ señor (francés)  
_Frenchies:_ franchutes (portugués)  
_Mercis:_ gracias (francés)  
_Mademoiselle:_ señorita (francés)

Aquí está, un fic menos para realizar~ ahora solo quedan como actualizar cuatro y crear dos u.u demasiado trabajo si voy a clases...  
Hasta la próxima~  
Reviews para mejorarme un poco el ánimo :3?


End file.
